


Caught Me Dreaming

by Adose



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adose/pseuds/Adose
Summary: For the past seven years, Suzaku Kururugi has nurtured one-sided feelings for his best friend, Lelouch Lamperouge. Now in the last semester of their high school career, Suzaku is still timid to confess. Despite their approaching graduation and parental pressure to find careers, he's in no rush to say anything. After all, he still has time, right?





	Caught Me Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> So first off I'd like to state that this is the most well-thought-out idea I've ever had. As such, I am going to be very picky about pretty much everything. Unless I miraculously become less nitpicky, chapters are going to take me while. In any case, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

  

Cathect (noun): to invest emotion or feeling in a particular idea, object or another person 

Rain taps on the roof giving a sense of safety and peace. There is no wind, but the cold air still brushes gently past. No thunder, no lightning. Just a still calming expression.

It's dark; nighttime. Not quite true dark, however. There's still some rosy pink trapped between the grey clouds and horizon. Just below the last splash of color, a mountain far in the distance. Darker than the calming sky, but not as dark as the stored rain above.

To the right is larger, closer mountain. One half is covered in the same calm pink light; the other half is a dark blue-gray like a summer storm. As the mountain ends, the cloud beyond it is barely distinguishable from the gentle but direct slope. Puffs of silver clouds decorate the blanket above.

Further right, a distinct line is drawn between the harshness of the overcast giving way to a stunning patch of silver. Not the moon, just a different story this twilight tempest displays.

Hidden by the alluring rose painting and sudden darkness is a beauty untouched by any eye.

Emotions are often indescribable. They go mostly undefined. Complex as they are, there are many ways the world presents itself that allows us to put these emotions into words.

Love is the spotlight emotion in this instance. Suzaku Kururugi, for example, does not have words needed to say how he feels in a single sentence. It would take paragraphs to explain how he feels about the one he loves. Five, to be exact.

But since the only individual he can express himself to is his loyal but easily irritated housecat, Suzaku will have to stick to keeping it to himself. For now.

 

♡

 

Every morning Suzaku has a different routine. Much to his military father’s dismay, the boy never seemed keen on keeping to a set schedule. Change was good in Suzaku’s mind. Not all, but most.

However, every morning Suzaku thought out a detailed plan on how he would tell his best friend of seven years that he liked. Not that he ever followed through, of course. He might’ve been confident, but not that confident.

There was also the families to worry about. Sure, they could just keep it a secret forever. But eventually someone would slip up and, bam, life ruined. Suzaku had heard the stories; parents disowning children because they weren’t “normal”. Parents abusing or even killing children over something that wasn’t even their choice.

Suzaku wanted to tell Lelouch. He just didn’t want anything to change. Change was good. This was just not the change Suzaku wanted.

And so, the young boy told himself that in time he would tell Lelouch. That once they were out of high school, and their parent’s houses, Suzaku would be free to say the words he’d always wanted to. After all, they had all the time in the world.

 

♡

 

Suzaku walked down the hall at a casual pace. Students surrounded him, talking amongst themselves and mostly wasting time until classes started. He did not participate, as Suzaku spent as much free time as he could with the members of the student council. After all, they were only people at this school who enjoyed his company. When he made his way into the classroom, Rival and Shirley ran to the door to greet him.

“Morning, Suzaku!” the orange-haired girl said enthusiastically. Rival practically shouted his greeting, and it made Suzaku wonder how Lelouch was ever friends with someone who was such a paradox of himself.

“Good morning, Shirley. Rival,” He said politely as ever. Rival shook his blue head.

“You don’t hafta be so formal, it makes you sound like an old man!” he exaggerated. Suzaku shrugged and walked to his seat. Shirley and Rival continued their conversation as he left. Shortly after he arrived, Nina made her way into the classroom. She was quiet and made no attempt to socialize before finding her seat.

The Japanese boy ignored most of the other students that wandered into the classroom. It was only until a tall figure stepped into the room that he looked up from his desk.

Lelouch was swarmed the second he stepped foot into the class. It was a well-known fact that nearly every girl at school adored him. In fact, the only ones Suzaku could name off the top of his head that didn’t like him were Milly, who seemed more interested in other people’s love lives than her own, and Nina, who didn’t play for that team.

Unfortunately for Suzaku, the horde didn’t recede until the bell rang and their teacher, Dr. Asplund, waltzed in.

Dr. Asplund was perhaps the strangest man any of them had ever met, and “strange” was putting it lightly. His pale blue hair alone made him look like someone that no human could ever have a lick of respect for. With the exception of Suzaku and a few others, nobody called him by his last name, instead referring to the unique man as Lloyd.

Suzaku had never met someone who could be so carefree yet so knowledgeable. He was even known as Ashford Academy’s best science and engineering teacher.

As Dr. Asplund begin the early morning science class, Suzaku glanced at Lelouch, who merely brushed away his gaze and focused on the teacher. Typical.

 

♡

 

After all of Suzaku’s classes had ended for the day, he made his way to the student council room with big strides. If he were late, Milly might hit him in the head with that roll of paper she always seemed to have.

He arrived just in time to see Lelouch saunter up the stairs of the building. Obviously, they were both heading for the student council budget “meeting”. The green-eyed boy ran to catch up with his friend.

“You’re here awfully early,” Suzaku observed. Lelouch was just reaching the top of the stairs when the Japanese boy ran up to him.

“I’m not terribly fond of Milly repeatedly hitting me in the head,” he confessed, hand scratching the back of his head as he looked away nervously. Suzaku squinted. He’d known Lelouch long enough to know his best friend was hiding something. Whether it’s from just Suzaku or the rest of the student council, he had no idea.

At that moment, Shirley came out of the large door that led inside the pale orange stone building.

“Lulu! Suzaku! Come on already, Milly’s waiting!” she hounded while waving her arm in the air.

Lelouch said nothing, just walked towards the open door where Shirley was waiting. Suzaku followed after a few seconds.

He walked in silence behind his best friend as Shirley lead the way to the student council room.

The student council room always seemed to be sunny. Afternoon light poured in from the large windows leaving a sense of peace. Despite the hard work they had to do, Suzaku was very calm and focused.

The Japanese boy set down his bag and pulled out a chair. Everyone else was already sitting, with the exception of Milly. Her mouth opened and from it spilled an entire speech about the day’s work. Suzaku lost interest after the first sentence. Instead of listening, he set himself to work.

They only worked for ten minutes before someone started to squirm.

“Hey Milly, is it okay if the student council takes a “trip” to the local coffee shop?” Rival pressed. Milly drew in a deep breath.

“I guess,” the blonde replied before adding, ”But only after we finish the budget!”

 

♡

 

Suzaku sat next to Milly and Rival inside the closest coffee shop to the school. The budget had been finished right on time. Unfortunately, only three of the six members were celebrating. Nina just politely declined the offer to go, Shirley was needed for a family outing, and Lelouch had to help Nunnally at home.

The atmosphere in the shop was nice. It was very cozy. That alone comforted the Japanese boy who felt very out of his depth without Lelouch there. While they’d all been going to high school together for almost four years, Suzaku had never been by himself with any of the other student council members. It was kind of strange.

“So Suzaku,” Milly asked suddenly, “do you have any plans for what you’re going to be doing after graduation?”

“Er, not really,” he replied. “My father wants me to join the military, but I’m not very interested in that.” Milly took a drink from her mug as Rival sighed.

“That must be tough, huh?” the other boy said in a rhetorical manner. “I can’t imagine not being able to decide my own future.” Rival shuddered after saying the last past.

“It’s not so bad; I’ll convince him somehow,” Suzaku managed a small smile. “What about you guys? What are your plans?”

“I’ve already found my career,” Milly announced. “A company and everything. I’ll start as soon I graduate.”

“It’s off to some university for me,” Rival declared. “I’m still not sure what I want to do.”

There was quiet for short while. For Suzaku, it was the sudden realization that they were only a few short months away from graduation. He assumed the others had a similar feeling.

“Well, did you hear that Lelouch got into some big-time university?” the blonde suddenly exclaimed, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. “I can’t remember the name, but apparently a lot of successful businessmen went there. He said he’ll be leaving right after graduation, too.”

“Whoa, really?!” Rival couldn’t hide his surprise. “I thought Lelouch hated school! Maybe he’ll actually try to-”

Suzaku stopped listening. Lelouch was leaving? And without telling him? Heart pounding in his chest, the boy stood up to excuse himself.

He wasn’t sure if he was angry or sad, but it didn’t matter. Suzaku needed to hear it straight from Lelouch. Unfortunately, that meant waiting until tomorrow. He could just text him… the Japanese shook his head.

No, he needed to hear the actual words. And maybe, just maybe, add some of his own.

 

♡

 

Suzaku spent an hour pacing in his room before he settled down. If he was going to do this, he needed to be prepared. He was prepared. Except, not really. Thirty minutes every morning for four years weren’t enough to prepare Suzaku to actually _say the words_.

Groaning, he flopped down his bed, arms covering his face. Moments later, Arthur jumped up on the edge of the mess of sheets. Suzaku curled onto his side and looked at his phone’s screen.

23:41. Great. Now he was losing sleep over it. Maybe he’d be less nervous in the morning. Of course, if he were too tired, the anxiety would just fall away.

 

♡

 

As he walked through the school building, Suzaku didn’t seem like anything felt different. No disturbing mental force or sensation of unease. Maybe today would go his way after all.

Classes went by as normal. He didn’t have the chance to talk to Lelouch, but Suzaku really did not want what he would say to be heard by unwanted ears. So he waited for the right moment. Coincidentally, that was after the final bell rang and the horde of schoolgirls went off to wherever they go.

When Suzaku finally found his confidence, he sought out Lelouch. The library was his go-to place after school, and that’s precisely where his friend was.

Lelouch was reading at a table by an open window, legs crossed and both hands on his book. A light breeze filtered into the large room causing his almost black hair to sway ever so slightly.

Suzaku left his place by the door and made his way over to Lelouch, careful not to disturb the other students scattered across media center. Even as he reached him, the dark-haired boy didn’t so much as glance at him. The green-eyed brunette pulled out a chair and sat beside Lelouch, face down and hands curled into fists on his lap.

“So. . . I heard from Milly that you’re leaving for university right after we graduate?” Suzaku asked. Lelouch barely acknowledged him before giving his reply.

“Yeah, sorry. I meant to tell you. The scholarship came last year at the end of finals. I figured I might as well go.”

Suzaku felt as though he’d taken a blow to the heart. Not only was Lelouch really moving far away to university, but he’d known almost a year and not said a word. Time was not on his side, and Suzaku still didn’t have the courage to confess to his childhood friend.

“What about Nunnally, then?” he inquired. “Will she be okay here without you?” Suzaku watched as Lelouch closed his book slowly, making sure to leave a finger to keep his page.

“After Mom. .,” he stopped to recompose himself. “Nunnally spends most of her free time with Anya or Euphy anyways. Charles is usually always home with some whore so it’s not like she or I would be there.” Suzaku felt a pang in his chest. Lelouch didn’t even call him “father” or “dad”. Just Charles. He had known his friend was in a bad place with his family; just not this bad.

As if declaring the conversation over, Lelouch stood up to leave. His delicate hands placed the book in his bag.

“I better go. Chess club is starting soon,” he explained. Suzaku nodded and wished him luck. Then before he knew it, his chance had escaped. Gone quicker than the door that shut behind the one person he should’ve never had feelings for.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You guys looking forward to future chapters? Yes, this one sucks. I apologize. Much like R2, I'm not quite sure what happened to the writing in the middle of this. Whoops.


End file.
